


A Unbreakable Bond

by klonoafan5



Series: Project Chaos AU [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brotherhood, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Sonic the Hedgehog 1, Pre-Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Rewrite, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Shadow and Tails have been friends since they were kids-you almost might say they're like brothers. But you can't help but wonder: How did they meet?





	A Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> 2/28/19: Edited it to fit with the newer lore.

A young two-tailed fox ran throughout the jungle, his fur ruined with a bunch of scrapes and bruises originated from a bunch of bullies who managed to find his secret spot where he spent his time making inventions and was busy breaking everything he had made. He tried to fight back, only to get pummeled and run away like the coward he was. 

Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he fell onto the muddy ground after tripping on a spare root. The only place where he felt safe from harm was gone.

He froze in terror once his ears picked up the incoming sound of footsteps coming towards his direction. With a burst of both determination and desperation, he got up and continued to speed through the flora around him. His breath was rugged with quick huffs and puffs until he found himself back on the ground.

Once he heard the sound of someone else falling at the same time as him, he looked ahead and paused to see a brown hedgehog rubbing his head in pain. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The two tailed fox apologized, getting himself up from the soggy ground. "Are you hurt? Here, let me help you get up."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to-" The hedgehog froze mid-sentence once he saw the injuries scattered throughout his body. His eyes glistened in a way he couldn't decipher. He never seen someone change expressions so fast. 

"You're injured. What happened?"

He froze. He wasn't used to someone asking him that before. 

"O-Oh. I...I was bullied, sir."

"Bullied? Why?"

"Because of my tails. They said that only freaks have more than one."

The hedgehog glimpsed at the tails behind him and went silent, his eyes softened with deep sympathy. "Well you know what I think?"

"What?"

He smiled reassuringly, lighting up the atmosphere between them. "I think they make you special."

"Really?"

"Really. Everyone have their own ways to being unique. Those guys just don't see it yet."

"T-Thanks." The young fox smiled warmly. "Um...."

"My name is David Barrett, but everyone calls me Shadow. Yours?"

"Miles Prowler. My parents gave me that name, but I'm not so fond of it myself.."

"Alright then. How about Tails?"

"Tails?" The fox beamed from ear to ear. "I like it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you all fixed up back at my house."

"You have a house?"

"Why, of course I do! What do you think I am? A animal? C'mon, let's get out of this rain before both of us get sick."


End file.
